Shadowfang Keep
Summary * Also known as: SFK * Location: Silverpine Forest * Enemy Level Range: 18-26 * Gain entrance at level: 18 * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 26+ History thumb|Shadowfang Keep :During the Third War, the wizards of the Kirin Tor battled against the undead armies of the Scourge. When the wizards of Dalaran died in battle, they would rise soon after - adding their former might to the growing Scourge. Frustrated by their lack of progress (and against the advice of his peers) the Archmage, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. It's said he still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Pyrewood Village is shadowed to the north by Shadowfang Keep, once a bastion of Alliance power but now the dark residence of a mad former mage of the Kirin Tor, named Arugal. The worgen that stalk the Keep, as well as the cursed villagers of Pyrewood are the doings of this madman. During the Third War, Arugal made these Worgen as allies but they could not be controlled and turned on him and the other soldiers. He went mad after this and now accepts them as his "children." His worgen run rampant throughout much of the forest. During the events of World of Warcraft, agents of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner were dispatched to both solve the mystery of the enigmatic worgen and ultimately terminate the source of the creatures infestation in Silverpine. Eventually they were able to discover that the mad archmage, Arugal, was behind the worgen's presence, and the Forsaken command ordered him slain. Venturing deep into the dark recesses of the gloomy Shadowfang Keep, Forsaken operatives fought past the vicious beasts therein and eventually faced Arugal himself. Following a terrible battle, the archmage lay dead and a very significant threat to the security of the Forsaken was ended. Encounters * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 26+ * Mini Bosses: **Rethilgore 20+ **Razorclaw the Butcher 22+ **Odo the Blindwatcher 24+ **Baron Silverlaine 24+ **Commander Springvale 24+ **Fenrus the Devourer 25+ **Wolf Master Nandos 25+ *Rare Spawn Bosses: **Deathsworn Captain 25+ *Scourge Invasion Only **Sever 25+ Walk Throughs Walkthrough from Infoceptor. Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction * Horde ** Start at High Executor Hadrec, downstairs in the tomb at The Sepulcher ** Start at Keeper Bel'dugur in The Apothecarium, Undercity ** Start at Dalar Dawnweaver at The Sepulcher Class *Warlock ** (Either Faction) *Paladin ** ** Maps & Notable Loot NPCs Archmage Arugal * 23 Cloth Waist: 26 Armor, +2 Agi, +10 Int, +3 Spi * 24 Cloth Chest: 46 Armor, +3 Agi, +5 Sta, +9 int, +10 Spi * 24 One-Hand Dagger: 18.3 DPS 23-43 1.80 Proc: 35 Fire Damage. Wolf Master Nandos * 23 Cloth Shoulder: 34 Armor, +2 Agi, +10 Int, +3 Spi * 22 Back: 20 Armor, +4 Agi, +2 Stam Fenrus the Devourer * 20 Back: 20 Armor, +4 Agi, +2 Stam * 21 Leather Wrist: 38 Armor, +5 Stam Commander Springvale * 23 Shield: 623 Armor, 13 Block, +6 Str, +3 Stam, +3 Spi * 21 Two-Hand Axe: 17.6 DPS 46-70 3.33 +6 Str, +5 Stam Deathsworn Captain * 20 Mail Chest: 201 Armor, +3 Str, +11 Sta, +5 Spi * 21 Two-Hand Sword: 17.5 DPS 53-80 3.8 +9 Spi Odo the Blindwatcher * 21 Staff: 21.9 DPS 50-76 2.90 +5 Sta, +12 Spi * 21 Leather Waist: 49 Armor, +3 Stam, +5 Int Razorclaw the Butcher * 20 One-Hand Axe: 16.2 DPS 23-32 1.70 +5 Str, +2 Agi * 18 Cloth Chest: 37 Armor, +8 Stam * 18 One-Hand Sword: 11.6 DPS 23-44 2.90 +2 Str, +2 Stam Baron Silverlaine * 21 Finger: +7 Str, +3 Stam * 20 Main-Hand Mace: 12.7 DPS 21-40 2.4 +2 Str Sever * 20 Cloth Legs: 27 Armor, +8 Int, +7 Stam, +11 Dmg * 20 Two-Hand Axe: 21.0 DPS 50-76 3.0 +14 Str Notable rare random loot drops (all BoE) Wheapons * - 24 Dagger 15.5 DPS 20-39 1.9 +3 Str, +4 Agi * - 21 Two-Hand Mace 19.4 DPS 48-73 (+1-6 Shadow) 3.3 Proc: 55 to 85 Shadow damage * - 25 Two-Hand Sword 21.0 DPS 57-86 3.4 Proc: 60 to 100 Shadow damage * - 21 One-Hand Mace 14.0 DPS 25-48 2.6 +3 Str, +3 Stam * - 23 Main-Hand Axe 15.0 DPS 28-53 2.7 +3 Str, +3 Agi * - 23 Two-Hand Axe 20.6 DPS 52-78 (+1-5 Shadow) 3.3 Proc: 60 to 90 shadow damage * - 24 Main-Hand Sword 17.8DPS 29-55 (+4-8 Shadow) 2.7 Proc: 30 Shadow damage * - 22 Staff 19.2 DPS 55-83 3.6, +8 Int, +11 Shadow Spells Armor * - 20 Leather Chest 94 Armor, +5 Str, +12 Spi * - 22 Cloth Wrist 17 Armor, -5 Stam, +9 Int * - 25 Cloth Chest 43 Armor, +3 Stam, +12 Int, +5 Sr Category:Forts Category:Ruins Category:Instances Category:Subzones Category:Worgen Category:Instance:Shadowfang Keep Category:Zone:Silverpine Forest